The invention relates to a method of signaling traffic-relevant status information.
The continuous increase in road traffic calls for a high degree of concentration and attention on the part both of motorized road users and pedestrians. Any distraction, for example the use of a mobile telephone or an audio device at high volume, represents a potential source of danger. Studies have shown that driving errors during telephoningxe2x80x94using a xe2x80x9chandyxe2x80x9d or hands-free systemxe2x80x94are multiplying. Therefore some countries, for example Spain, Portugal, Italy and Switzerland, have imposed a general ban on the use of telephones during car driving. The publication xe2x80x9cSonntag Aktuellxe2x80x9d of Dec. 14, 1997 states that this subject is also being discussed in Germany.
The object of the invention is to signal traffic-relevant status information, in particular warning signals, in a simple and reliable manner to road users when the road users are distracted by electronic equipment, in particular a mobile telephone, audio device or on-board computer.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved by a method of signaling traffic-relevant status information, in particular warning signals, to road users, characterised in that existing terminals, in particular mobile telephone, audio device, computer, and used for acoustic and/or optical and/or mechanical signaling, during which time the normal function of the terminal is suppressed. It is provided that the terminals are, as it were, functionally converted in order to signal warning signals to the road user by means of existing assemblies. Inasmuch as the normal function of the terminal is temporarily suppressed during a danger situation, this in itself constitutes a signal leading to increased attention on the part of the road user. However, acoustic and/or optical and/or mechanical signaling is also to be understood as an additional warning-display or announcement or a vibration alarm. What is important is simply that the vehicle driver or pedestrian is startled in some way. The traffic-relevant status information to be signaled consists primarily of vital warning signals, such as for example police- or fire-bridge sirens, vehicle flashing hazard signals, flashing police-car lights, illuminated road-works or traffic lights. Also conceivable is the vehicle-internal signaling of environment status information, such as current pollutant levels, temperature and so on, also status information relating to the vehicle such as for example vehicle noises from the wheel bearings, engine noises, excessive engine speed, low fuel or excessive coolant temperature, as well as status information relating to body functions, such as for example heart frequency.
The invention is further directed to a system for implementing the method of claim 1, wherein three serially connected assemblies are provided, namely means for detecting the status information, a processing-and control unit, and means for action upon the terminal. Such a system easily enables the terminal to be acted upon by the pre-processed status information, the normal function of the terminal in each case being temporarily suppressed byxe2x80x94in the sense of being entirely replaced or partially superimposed byxe2x80x94the pre-processed signals.
In accordance with an advantageous further development of the invention, in addition to the system components, transmission means are provided by which the status information can be forwarded not only to the terminal but also wirelessly to a central station. If the terminal is a mobile telephone, the mobile telephone cellular network can be used for this purpose. Status information of interest not only to the road user comprises in particular environmental data, such as instantaneous atmospheric pollutant levels, atmospheric pressure, temperature. These data could be transmitted automatically to a weather service with each telephone call. It would also be conceivable for the status information relating to the body function to be transmitted to the family doctor. A preferred embodiment consists in that the central station calls up the data of interest. This activity could be indicated to the road user, possibly in association with a charge credit or access to the central station data. In accordance with a further aspect of the invention the means for detecting the status information are preferably known sensors. In addition to the sensors which detect vehicle-external status information, sensors for vehicle-internal status information can also be provided. This relates in particular to engine function signals. For example, vehicle noises or engine noises to be evaluated as evidence of deficient vehicle operating reliability, could be indicated by interrupting the sound reproduction of an audio device or mobile telephone.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention in addition to input-end interfaces and/or signal converters as well as signal processing means, the processing- and control unit can also comprise storage means and/or selection means. On the basis of threshold value criteria, the selection means facilitate a decision as to which sensorial determined status information is forwarded to the terminal. Selection means can also support a priority control function, the activation of additional signaling means, or a type of driving behaviour tutorial function. Optionally provided storage means can additionally be useful for this purpose.
In accordance with a further aspect of this invention, the loudspeakers, displays or vibration elements provided in the respective terminals serve to act upon the terminal. These assemblies, in particular a vibration element, can of course also be additionally provided for this purpose.
Additionally, in accordance with a yet further aspect of the invention, the terminals can be designed such that information is transmitted back, as it were, to the processing- and control device via return transmission elements. This could for example consist of the information as to which device is currently in use.
In the case of a mobile telephone, an automatic announcement to the subscribed could additionally be activated.